


Fire and Lightning

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [38]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fire, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Wild looked around at the other occupants of the table and couldn’t help but be surprised. He had never excepted a single dark to dine with them, let alone three-well four if one were to count Riven but Wild was still up in the air about that one.





	Fire and Lightning

Two weeks later-  
Wild looked around at the other occupants of the table and couldn’t help but be surprised. He had never excepted a single dark to dine with them, let alone three-well four if one were to count Riven but Wild was still up in the air about that one. Beside him sat Twilight and across from him sat Noble, who ‘conveniently’ had the chairs on both sides of him empty. He felt slightly bad for Noble, having forced him to come, then not offered him a seat beside him...well he had but before he could finish his invitation Warriors had sat down.  
Riven came in and set a tray filled with sandwiches down, Malon closely behind him with a second platter. She smiled when she saw Tempest and Noble present, although they both refused to meet her eyes with Tempest looking down and Noble physically turning away. Her smiled dampened ever so slightly and Wild could hear her soft sigh but she held up her happy appearance.   
After setting down his tray and bringing in a pitcher filled with water, Riven sat down in between Tempest and Noble. The boy looked over and smiled lightly at him, though it was almost impossible to tell that he was indeed grinning. Noble still refused to look at Riven and Wild himself had to hold in a sigh.  
Once everyone had sat down and gotten settled Warriors looked around and Wild felt a shiver go down his spine, this wasn’t about to go well. “So Time, is your house just becoming a walk-in clinic...or perhaps a home for strays would be a better term,” Warriors growled glaring at Noble and Tempest.  
“Warriors-,” Time began, but the man shook his head.   
“It’s an honest question. We’re tight enough as it is-,” he shrugged.  
“Well then why don’t you just ask us to leaving instead of whining and complaining about it?!” Tempest hissed and as he spoke, thunder boomed in the distance. The room settled into a tense silence with everyone glancing around warily at each other.  
Malon finally broke the silence gently commenting, “I didn’t think there would be any storms today-,”  
“Oh well what do you know?!” Noble said forcing his seat back and standing up, violet eyes narrowed in anger. “You’re just a pathetic Light!” Malon gasped softly, but didn’t say anything. Noble looked around at the occupants of the room before storming out. Wild quickly stood up and was about to follow him only to be grabbed by Warriors and Twilight. “Just give him some space-,” Twilight said.  
“He’s not worth it, just let him go brood like the dark he is-,” hissed Warriors at the same time.  
Wild rolled his eyes and easily shook them off of him before following Noble. “Hey!” He called after the dark before he could retreat to his and Savage’s room.  
“What?” Noble growled.  
Wild sighed looking over his tense posture, and asking, “Can we talk, in the living room, please?”   
Noble glanced over at the door before laughing bitterly, “My answer probably doesn’t matter so whatever you want Wild.” Noble turned and pushed past Wild going into the living room, but refusing to sit down.   
Wild followed. “What you say does matter Noble,” Wild said softly, but Noble ignored him. The hero sighed before asking, “So what was that back there?”  
“I made a statement, nothing more, nothing less,” Noble declared facing away from Wild.  
Wild shook his head and said, “You know that’s not what I meant, look I understand that something happened to you and I’m sorry-,”  
“I don’t need your pity!” Noble hissed, “And you truly know nothing. “  
“Look Malon is nice and she-,” Wild began, but Noble interrupted.  
“Nice? That’s just a lie,” the Dark growled.  
Wild shook his head oncemore, “There are plenty of nice people-,”  
“This is what ‘nice people’ will do to you Wild!” Noble shrieked turning around and pointing at his face. “Your scars came from being a hero, mine came from a broken trust!”  
Wild’s eyes widened as he starred at Noble in shock. “What happened?” He whispered but Noble shook his head.  
“You wouldn’t care now would you?” Noble growled and Wild could see tears well up in his eyes as he began to leave the living room. Wild stood up to watch him leave, but saw Malon standing there. She reached out to Noble but he backed away in fear, screaming, “Don’t touch me!” Malon flinched as though she had been burned and took a step back, letting Noble pass. Wild looked down sadly as the door down the hall slammed shut.  
…  
Noble gripped his hair tightly, hands turning white as he exhaled shakily, unwanted memories bombarding his mind. Details that he wished to forget, faces that he longed to never see again...  
Noble, at the physical age of twelve, had finally figured out to shadow travel form the Dark world to the light. Looking into the distance he smiled seeing a village in the distance. It was midevening and fires were slowly being lit to brighten up the atmosphere. Noble recognized the village, knowing that he and Savage had been here before-they were nice, maybe he could stay with them for a little bit!  
Noble took off running. As he got closer Noble saw a girl standing near the entrance and remember her showing him the best flowers in the village the last time he and Savage had visited a year ago. “Miss Isla!” He exclaimed wavering at her. She looked over confused before seeing him and smiling kindly.  
“Hi Noble! Good to see you again, where’s your brother?” She asked and he stopped in front of her frowning.   
“He...he’s not here, I’m by myself...” Noble whispered and her eyes filled with sorrow.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that honey,” Isla whispered kneeling in front of him, “Would you like to stay with me and my family? At least for now?” She asked kindly and Noble looked up and nodded. Isla gasped seeing his red eyes, but didn’t comment.  
Isla stood up, dusting the grass off of her grey pants and took Noble’s hand leading him into the village. “How long will you stay with us?” She asked as they began walking. Though Noble didn’t respond verbally, she could tell he shrugged.   
“Isla! What is that child doing with you?” A man screamed causing Isla to pause and look over. Noble tensed and hid behind her looking up at the man in fear.  
“Whatever do you mean? He is simply a child in need of a place to stay-,” Isla began only for him to shake his head.  
“Look at his eyes, he is a demon!” The man yelled catching the attention of everyone in the town square.  
Noble shook his head protesting, “No! I’m not a demon!” He changed his eyes from red back to their natural violet shade, “See? I’m-I’m just like you all!” Though rather than settling down as Noble had hope someone grabbed Isla and pulled her away from him.  
“He has her under some sort of spell!” A woman cried.  
“He can do witchcraft!” shouted another.  
“The demon is trying to fool us!” exclaimed one.  
Various shouts rang up from there and people began to close in around him. Noble backed up and looked around frantically. What had he done wrong? Why were they being so mean? He wasn’t a demon! He wasn’t a monster! “Please!” Noble cried backing up, but they continued to surround him. “Isla help me!” He screamed, but she was frozen in fear.  
A harsh hand grabbed his shoulder and Noble screamed in fear.  
Urbosa’a fury is ready.  
Against his will, lightning shot out of him, killing the man who had touched him. He fell to the ground dead and Noble froze. No. No! He-he was a murderer...he killed him...  
“I’m sorry!” he shrieked, “I’m sorry!!”  
Multiple hands grabbed onto him as Noble continued to struggle and fight, but he refused to let the lightning come back. Because they were nice...they really were...they just weren’t being nice right now...right?  
A bright light grabbed Noble’s attention and he saw that they were dragging him closer to one of the fires. “Savage! Savage!!” Noble cried, tears pouring down his face as terror filled him. He knew what was going to happen. He had burned himself on the stove once and that had hurt for weeks, but this was a lot more than a simple burn.  
Multiple hands threw him and his world was illuminated in pain.   
It hurt.  
IT HURT!  
IT BURNS!  
HELP! SAVAGE!!!  
Mipha’s grace is ready.  
Noble pushed himself off the fire as Mipha began healing him. His right eye opened and a sob escaped his mouth as he saw people dropping to the ground dying as their lifeforce was drained to heal him. “No...” Noble whimpered, “Mipha-Mipha stop!” He cried and the spirit turned to face him. “Stop this!” he sobbed. She nodded and faded away.  
Noble looked around at the men lying dead around him as well as the people gathered around afraid to move. He shook his head, he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t...but he was. Noble turned and ran, ran through the parting people and out of the town never to return. ‘Nice people’ the only nice person he could trust was Savage...and Savage was gone. He was on his own.  
Noble pulled out his mirror and starred at himself. They were hideous, a reminder of his ignorance in youth, his belief in a good world that didn’t exist, a warning to never trust anyone ever again.   
“Noble?”  
The teen jumped at Savage’s voice and set down his mirror smiling at the man as he woke up more.   
“Looking at yourself?” Savage laughed and Noble nodded chuckling as well,  
“Yep, I think I’m going to try a new braid!”   
Savage nodded, “I’m sure it will look amazing.”  
Noble beamed happily, moving to sit on Savage’s bed. He wanted to be honest and tell the man what had happened; however, he knew how guilty Savage would feel and simply couldn’t risk that. So he carried on, as though nothing was wrong. Savage wouldn’t find out, there was no reason for him too.  
…  
Riven did not know when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he could tell this was a dream. “What do you want Callous?” He called out into the empty black void, knowing the man was out there, waiting. The silence was a heavy pressing one that could swallow you whole.  
“I believe the real question is,” Callous’ voice echoed from behind him, yet Riven did not jump in fear as he knew the other hoped he did, “Why were you in the dark world and why did you reveal yourself to Eternal for that brat?”  
“I don’t have to justify myself to you,” Riven snarled and Callous laughed,  
“Oh my, now that is some snark right there, where did that attitude come from Riven?”  
Riven scowled, “You know very well where it came from...I can hear him from within you, he still hates you.”  
“Well I doubt he likes you very much either!” Callous exclaimed, “Look at you...so pathetic...it’s a wonder part of him even went back to you after you didn’t want him-”  
“That’s not what happened Link and you know it!” Riven screamed and Callous mockingly held up his hands.  
“Oh, did I hit a sore spot? What a shame.”  
Riven glared at him angrily, “Oh yeah? Well you’re not so great either! You can’t even use the powers you absorbed! You can’t turn into one of my fears! The only thing this got you was red eyes and insanity!”  
Callous’ eyes widened in rage before he launched towards Riven and pinned him against some imaginary wall, by the neck, “Oh really?”  
“Yes,” Riven said choking as Callous’ grip tightened.  
“Because last I checked, you’re looking at your greatest fear,” he hissed before letting Riven go and kicking him to the ground. “It’s a pity you’re this way Riven...maybe if you were useful the other heroes would actually accept you.”  
Riven pushed himself up but before he could respond Callous was gone.  
His eyes opened and Riven looked around the room seeing Tempest sleeping on the bed moving every once in a while. The man sighed and stood up wandering over to the window. He leaned against the open window seal, smiling at the cold air that hit him. Callous’ words meant nothing, they truly did.  
Riven looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were gathering and it looked like a storm was coming. He looked back over to the boy sleeping on the bed...a storm indeed.


End file.
